Love's Trick, Halloween Treat
by Angel Dog Blader
Summary: A Sonic OC lemon story of My OC Emily the Angel Dog and T1Weael's OC Jacob the Hedgehog and the Halloween night of their lives. WARNING! Only for Ages 18 and up!


Love's Trick, Halloween Treat

* * *

Hey guys it's Angel Dog Blader with a Sonic story up this time.

While the Sonic characters ARE in this it is mostly an OC story of my main character Emily and T1Weasel's character Jake

So if you are not a fan of OC based stories then leave this page at once!

If you are underage leave this page because this is a absolute lemon story and not recomended for ANYONE under the age of 18!

If you are of 18 and older age and like this kind of story then sit back, relax, and prepare for a Halloween treat that won't be beat.

* * *

October 31st was Emily's favorite holiday because she felt it was a day to express your true self and not be ridiculed for it. And, Emily's life story revolved around being just that; she was of a rare breed of dog that, throughout centuries, was rumored to be cold blooded killers both of man and mobian alike. So you could see why Halloween brought her so much comfort and this one in particular was bringing her more than just comfort, it was a chance at love. Love in the form of a hedgehog named Jacob T. Hedgehog. The Angel Dog and Hedgehog had met on strange circumstances, Emily had been walking in the park and tripped over Jake and the rest from that point on was history. Now the two were getting ready for a Halloween party that Rouge the Bat was holding at her club and it promised to be the best of the year; so the two were making sure to bring out all the stops to make their experience be that way.

Emily was in her room putting the finishing touches on her costume. Her lavender fur had been dyed a dark gray, thick black stripes ran down her back, arms and legs. As well as thinner, lighter gray lines in between the back; her hair which was once ocean blue was a bone white. And, white that once donned her muzzle and stomach was a deathly gray and had a little white still showing but the white that did show was formed into strange shapes. Silver and gold bands covered almost every inch of her body. Her neck, tail, both arms and ankles, wrists, even her fingers and ears were coated in double rings. She'd also outlined her eyes with white to bring out her strawberry-red eyes more. She was going as a Witch Doctor's Spirit, a helper of sorts to the Witch Doctors of her family who aided them when they delved into deeper magic.

"Hey Emily you don…whoa!" Jake opened her door and when he saw her naked body his jaw nearly fell through the floor. Emily turned his voice and winked, "I can tell that the costume choice is a success." She folded her wings against her back, which were staying their same white color, and sauntered over to Jake making sure to sway her hips and tail. He was dressed up as a biker, so dressed up that if he ripped the sleeves of his jacket and died his fur green he'd look like Scourge but without the sun glasses. The jeans he wore gave off how happy he was with Emily's costume and as she leaned her bare chest against him said pants grew just a bit tighter.

"That will have to wait for later Jake." Emily chuckled. Jake's mouth curved into a deep smirk and he dipped Emily in his arms before whispering in her ear, "You know I'm not one for teasing Emily, especially when you have no clothes on." Emily kissed his lips and Jake hungrily kissed back. Their mouths opened slightly and tongues shot out to battle one another. Emily felt herself winning but Jake slipped his tongue over hers at the last second; she immediately retaliated by pinning his tongue down and sensually running hers over it. The orange hedgehog's hands started slipping down Emily's back and his legs unconsciously made their way to the bed.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting." A voice came across from the doorway. The two on the bed broke the kiss and looked over to the voice's owner. It was a hedgehog who, if Emily hadn't died all her fur and hair, looked just like the fore mentioned Angel Dog.

"Sorry Dakota, I guess I kinda got caught up in Jake's compliment." Emily sweat dropped and said nervously to her twin brother. The male Angel Dog was dressed in a plain green shirt and blue jeans. He shook his head but chuckled at his sister and her boyfriend. Suddenly two tiny figures popped out from behind Dakota's legs; one was a near mirror image of Jake, except for the bright green eyes, and the second was a pure white armadillo with an onyx shell. Both were dressed as a wizard and a cowboy respectively. Seeing the two toddlers Emily snatched the jacket that was hanging on her bed post.

"Daddy! Mommy!" The babies cried and ran as best they could to Emily and Jake. They were scooped up by Jake and given hugs before Emily got her turn.

"I see you two are already for trick or treating huh." Emily laughed. Jake ruffled the baby orange hedgehog's fur causing more giggles to explode from him.

"Caeey!" The armadillo squealed as he tried to say candy.

"That's right Dillon you and Heat are both going to get lots of candy tonight." Jake explained.

"Thanks again for taking them 'D', though are you sure you want to? I can call Vanilla you know." Emily questioned at her brother but her just held up his hands and shook his head.

"No way Em I want to take the boys out this year, after all I am their uncle." Dakota smirked proudly. Emily couldn't help but laugh and she slid off the bed to give Dillon and Heat to him.

"Bye boys, be good for Dakota alright." Jake kissed their heads. Dillon looked a bit worried while Heat hugged Jake the best he could.

"Everything will be okay Dillon. You and your brother are going to have a great night and Daddy and I will come in later to say good night." Emily kissed Dillon's armor and his cheek before giving Dakota last minute instructions.

"Try to stay near the city they aren't used to flying far yet so if you do take them out head towards Vanilla's okay bro. Also, they can have one piece of candy tonight and the rest I'll look over tomorrow. Other than that have fun you three." Dakota nodded and used one wing to hold Heat so that his hand could push Emily towards the door.

"You got it sis now go before the party's over." Jake took Emily's hand and the couple waved good bye to the male angel dog, hedgehog and armadillo.

The night air was filled with swirling leaves, trick or treaters, a crisp fall smell and dark secrets that made Halloween, Halloween. It was a short walk from Emily's apartment to Rouge's club and when the neon lights came into view there were five other mobians waiting out front.

"Amy, Sonic, Tails, Ring, Shadow! Great costumes!" Emily called to the for mentioned people. Sonic and Amy were dressed as a witch and black cat, Tails and Ring the Fox were Goth and Shadow was a green beret. The two girls waved at Emily and she and Jake hurried over to the group of friends.

"Hey Emily happy Halloween!" Amy said and hugged the Angel Dog. Emily hugged back only to be glomped from behind by Ring.

"Happy Halloween to you too Ring. I love your costumes girls." Emily remarked and gave the orange fox a hug the right way.

"I love your too Em, but what are you?' Ring questioned as she looked at the bands and her friend's gray wings.

"I'm a Witch Doctor's Spirit. They're part of my family's lore; they help the Witch Doctors' when they need to contact the spirit world on a more extreme level." Emily explained and everyone nodded.

"Well I think it's great though is the jacket part of the costume too?" Sonic asked and Jake chuckled.

"Oh no she just had to wear it around the house so the boys wouldn't be ogling her breasts." Emily punched Jake in the arm and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Jake I did it because they're too young to see a girls' body that naked. And it's pretty cold out as well. And another thing if I wasn't wearing it then about every male in the city would be trying to hump me so unless you want that I'd keep quiet about why I chose to wear the jacket." Emily retorted. Jake feigned injury but just chuckled as Rouge came out of her club dresses as a spider witch.

"Come on it in guys the party's already started." She lured everyone in with her 'come hither' finger, which drew Shadow to her and he yanked her inside so fast the doors slammed shut. Luckily Sonic was just as fast to catch them and all three couples went in.

Marilyn Mason's "This is Halloween" song blared from every speaker in the club. The normal lights had been replaced with black, orange, and purple with the same theme going from decorations to food. Other mobians were at the club but the main focus was Rouge and friends. Amy, Sonic, Tails and Ring were on the dance floor while Jake waited for Emily to take her jacket off, only to pull her to his open chest.

"It's later Em." He chuckled and nibbled Emily's ear.

"Man I thought I was the only one in the relationship that went into heat. I swear Jake Hedgehog when I'm not in heat you are." Emily smirked but didn't pull him off.

"If you two wanna do something I can give you a key to one of the upstairs room." Rouge suggested.

Jake looked at Emily, "It's your choice Emily."

"I wouldn't mind dancing first then going. Is that good with you Rouge?"

"Sounds like a great idea. You two just come and tell me when you're ready." The bat was then swooped up by Shadow and taken away to a far corner of the bar. Emily rolled her eyes and Jake chuckled.

"Wanna hit the dance floor?" Emily asked. Jake took her hand and the biker and spirit jumped up and began dancing with everyone else. They danced together like pros and they were having such a great time laughing that when the song ended they realized they were the only ones on the lighted floor. Everyone around them were clapping, whooping and hollering so Emily and Jake shrugged and bowed. Another song started and everyone began dancing. This lasted for about two hours before Emily and Jake had to stop and get something to drink.

The refreshments were everything from punches to beers and wines; all kinds of creepy snacks. Emily took a swig of her orange frothy drink and Jake did the same, after all if he was going to mate with Emily that night he couldn't have alcohol clouding his mind, that wasn't the kind of experience he wanted to bring to Emily. The Angel Dog took a finishing swig of her soda and got up to go find Rouge, giving Jake a wink as she did so. The hedgehog finished his drink and got up to follow Emily, who was now going towards a staircase with a shiny bronze key in her hand.

As Emily got to the top of the stairs she gasped and spun around as arms encased her waist. Seeing that it was Jake she gave him a stern glare but said nothing, only motioning to the first door and unlocked it with the key. Inside the room it looked more set for Valentine's Day than Halloween, complete with heart shaped bed and dozens of roses.

"Well this is a bit of a disappointment but Rouge said this was the perfect room for us. What do you think Ja…Mmmph!" Emily's sentence was cut short as Jake's testosterone levels spiked and he kissed her tongue first. With no time to react Emily was drawn into the kiss as her eyes lowered in the pleasure his wet muscle gave hers. A battle was soon wagged in their mouths and Emily was on her back on the heart bed, just as she had been at home. But unlike home there were no infants or twin brothers to mess it up and with a locked door already behind them it was time to stop with the tricks and give Jake his treat. Smirking through the kiss Emily's tongue took control of the battle with swift movements but Jake's didn't falter and the two were locked in a tie of strengths. Air was the true victor in the end and when they broke a silvery strand of saliva connected their tongues just as their hearts were connected by an invisible thread of pure love.

"You always know how to stir me up Jake; I love a good tongue war before sex. And now that I've tricked you for the night you get to have _your _one Halloween treat. Any position is your choice too." Emily winked and Jake kissed her once more on the lips.

"How about good ole' cowgirl my beautiful Angel Dog." Jake's sensual voice sent shivers up her spine and through her wings. She nodded and moved over and watched Jake put on a strip show for her, his nine inch member was already hard and growing. Before the well-endowed hedgehog could climb on the bed Emily had her hands around his cock and was working her soft fingers up and down the pulsing flesh. A hearty moan exited Jake's throat which was followed by a hissing gasp as Emily's tongue took its turn and lapped at her favorite 'bone'.

"Yeah good dog you want your bone huh? Well you can have it all and no other dog will ever get it." Jake's fingers dug in Emily's hair as she began to suck the tip and play with his balls. Moaning echoed off the walls as Emily took the head and a half inch more in, she still used her tongue to lick and at Jake's solid moaning of her name went faster.

"Yes Emily!" He cried as she moaned on his dick and took another whole inch in determined to hilt the entire 9 inches in her mouth. Emily went even faster and Jake moaned more, trying not to hurt her too much as he tugged her hair. Emily was halfway to taking all of him in and was going faster still while using one of her hands to tease his scrotum. Jake knew he was reaching his climax but he held it in so Emily got the full effect of his load when all of him was in her sweet, wet mouth. Taking a gulp two more inches were taken in which left two to go. So how Emily was fueled tonight and Jake couldn't concentrate anymore as his climax reached its peak.

"Emily I'm gonna cum!" Jake shouted and just as Emily took in the last two inches her boyfriend shot his hot seed down her gullet. Unfazed she gulped every last drop down and when she pulled back there was an audible pop. She swallowed the last bit for Jake to see and licked her chops to get any lingering cum.

"How did it taste Em?"

"Deliciously salty."

"Ready for the main thing?" Emily nodded at Jake's questioned and waited for him to get into position. He did so and she straddled him before positioning herself above his slicked up member. A quick thrust down and Emily howled in pleasure as Jake's penis entered her deeply, the saliva from her mouth adding to the lubrication. Both moaned to the ceiling as Emily began her thrusting, the motioned was quickly copied by Jake so that every time she went down he went up to get to his goal: her womb. Since the two wanted kids it was a tough decision whether or not to try for one now or later; they decided on later so Emily had taken a special root that prevented her from ovulating for the entire month which meant free round sex with no surprises and that just made Emily work harder to please Jake now. Reaching up to play with her breasts Emily did all the thrusting while Jake did the pleasuring to help Emily's horniness come out. More moans came out from Emily as she went as fast as she'd done when giving Jake his blow job; she was nearing her own climax now.

"Oh Jake you're so warm inside me!"

"And you're so tight around me."

"Please fill my womb Jake."

"I will." Jake chuckled and thrusted up so hard he touched the opening to her womb. With the combined thrusts and pleasure to her breasts Emily gave a long, loud howl as she came. She slammed down on Jake's member, which drove him into her womb and the force caused him to come as well. Feeling his seed in her womb and her juices on his cock sent both bodies into one another as they panted in relief.

"S-So g-good Jake." Emily smiled.

"And we're not even done yet. Turn around my beautiful Angel Dog." Jake kissed her forehead and Emily obliged to his request knowing what was next. On hands and knees, tail flicked to the side, Emily presented herself to Jake in the way her ancient canine ancestors had always done. Jake lined himself up and thrusted forward till his dick was hilted inside Emily, almost in her womb on the first thrust; she moaned and thrusted back as he did forward. It was the same pattern they always followed which was accompanied by moans and howls.

"Oh Jake you know just the right spots to hit inside me~!" Emily moaned. Jake leaned over and licked the nap of her neck.

"You know just how to take me Emily, all nine inches of me." He thrusted faster and was equally matched with Emily's thrusts. The two were driving the other's senses wild which was exactly how they liked to have sex, making sure that every move had a purpose. Once again the hardy thrusts caused them to cum at the same time and Emily's womb was now filled to overflowing which was how Jake liked it. They fell on top of the bed and panted. Emily gained her breath back first and nuzzled Jake.

"Do you think you can handle one more round before we have to go home?" She mused. Jake nodded and once again Emily was in doggy style though this time the action would take place in her butt. A well lubed cock helped to enter the tight backside of his girlfriend as well as two coated fingers entering her stuffed flower so both her holes were plugged and twice the pleasure given. The two were drawn back into their heaven and once again thrusts were matched speed for speed in perfect sync. They moan each other's names and went as fast as their bodies allowed. Three more hard thrusts and Emily cried out Jake's name till her throat was hoarse and his fingers well soaked in her juices and his loose cum. He cried out her name just as loud and filled her rear with as much cum as had gone into her flower. Finally Jake pulled out and gently laid Emily on the bed before taking his place next to her; their breath falling in uneven paces but smiles were plastered on their sweat soaked faces. Emily rested her head on her lover's shoulder and let her eyes shut on their own. Jake watched this and held her close to his body running a hand over her slightly swollen belly of cum.

They had stayed that way for two hours and when Rouge knocked loudly the two got up, cleaned up as much as they could and went back downstairs. Emily gave Rouge the key back, they said good bye to all their friends and headed back home where a hot shower, and more sex perhaps, awaited them.

"_**Happy Halloween to you all from the Sonic gang!"**_


End file.
